Thunder Love Redone
by HotaruKenobi
Summary: It has been 3 months since the Thunder Rangers joined the Wind Rangers, and also since Cam got his Samurai Ranger Powers. A girl named Crystal mysteriously arrived prior to the attack on the schools, and has since been helping the Rangers. Each day Hunter grows feelings for her. Will she return his love? And will she be able to help the Rangers? (A re-write to Thunder Love)
1. Chapter 1

It's been three months since the Thunder Ninjas joined the Wind Ninjas, and when Cam got his ranger powers. As the days went by, Hunter has found himself getting closer to Crystal, a mysterious teenage girl who appeared at the Wind Ninja Academy before it was attacked by Lothor. Crystal stayed in the Ninja Ops every day. She never went out to the city to hang out with her friends. Everyone has been trying to get her out, and let her have some fun with her friends. But, they had no success. They wanted to get to know Crystal even more, but she still just kept to herself most of the time. She talked now and then, but not a lot, and hardly talked about herself. Even when invited to hang out, she turned them down and just stayed behind at Ops. Well, maybe she will finally be able to go out and help her friends from the danger that is coming.

Crystal was a mysterious girl to all of them. She just appeared at the academy, and Sensei allowed her to stay. They didn't know of her past, and where she was from. That much she kept hidden from them, and no one pried even further. Before Cam got his powers, she helped him around Ninja Ops. She wanted to be useful to all of them, and Cam sympathized with her when he first felt like he wanted to be part of saving and protecting the world from Lothor. At first, she just kept to herself and didn't say anything when Cam did work. But, she opened up slowly as she watched him type away at the main computer, and Sensei always communicated with her, trying to get her to talk.

It did take a while for her to open to Tori, Shane and Dustin. They were surprised to see her at the academy, and learn that she was not a student. Dustin didn't know when to shut up, but he has managed to make her smile, which was better than nothing. Tori always seemed to know that something was troubling her, so she was willing to give her some advice, even if she didn't know the problem. Shane didn't know what to say most of the time, but always reminded her that he and everyone else were there for her if she wanted to talk about anything.

But when the Thunder Rangers joined, she was a bit hesitant at first. It was mostly because of what they did, attacking her and Cam, kidnapping Sensei, and hurting the Wind Rangers. But, she forgave Hunter and Blake for what they had done. They didn't know the truth until they learned it at the cavern. She accepted their apology, and was glad that they decided to join them after what had happened after the whole Choobo incident. Things were different when it was five Rangers now, and Cam helped them out with their zords. Crystal only talked a bit when around the two Thunder brothers and same when they were all together. When Cam went back in time when their Ranger powers were taken from them, she felt completely useless. She had no idea on how to help them out. She could only sit and watch them as Cam had to get back a power source from the past that was long gone in their time. It was painful to watch, especially when the Wind and Thunder Rangers had their powers taken away. She couldn't do anything but just sit and wait until Cam got back from the past.

Once Cam got his Ranger powers and was officially a Ranger after getting the gear, Crystal felt like she was left behind. Like she didn't belong. But, she still helped them out, even if she didn't really talk to them. She picked up a few things from Cam after watching him so long operate from behind the scenes. She was glad that she was of some use to them. But, she did want to go out into town and hang out with them. She wanted to be more open with them, and have fun. There was one person who was persistent to get her to talk, and he was one that she was slowly opening up to, regardless of what had happened in the past. She did forgive him, and he was glad that she did. He too hoped that she would come out and hang with them.

While Crystal remained at Ninja Ops, the rest of the team were out in town. It was an ordinary day with Dustin, Blake and Hunter working at Storm Chargers, while Shane and Tori were hanging out there, and Cam decided to come along to just hang. He also felt like since he's been stuck in Ninja Ops since the beginning, he thought it would be cool to check out the town as well. It has been a long time since he last left the academy and just hung around. He was glad to actually be part of the team. He was a Power Ranger now, and he is happy with his Ranger powers.

While the store was empty for the time being, Dustin, Blake and Hunter joined the others around the lounge area, and discussed how quiet it has been for the week.

"This week has been quiet," said Tori.

"No kidding. It's like Lothor left," said Blake.

"Well, maybe he did," said Dustin. "I mean, maybe he's given up and just left to conquer some other planet."

"I doubt that, Dustin. Lothor wouldn't leave unless he got what he wants. And that's control over this planet," said Cam. "He never gives up. You have seen how many of his monsters we've destroyed. And he just keeps sending more of them."

"Just wishful thinking," Dustin said.

"Yeah. Hey. Has anyone seen Crystal lately?" said Hunter. "Didn't she say that she was going to join us?"

"She's back at Ninja Ops. I don't know why she didn't want to come," said Cam. "I think I remember her saying that she'll think about joining us. But, seeing as we are all here and have been here for a while, she isn't joining us."

"Again. That girl has to get out and have some fun," said Shane.

"Yeah. We always see her at Ninja Ops, but never here. I wonder what's wrong," said Tori. "I mean, she does keep to herself a lot, but she has slowly started to open to us ever since she got here. I don't understand why she won't come and join us. She's always cooped up at Ops, and that has to be lonely. Staying in one place all the time, it isn't good for her."

"She said that she's afraid that she won't fit in. She's been through a lot lately, and she wants to be left alone," said Hunter.

Everyone just stared at Hunter. They were all wondering how he knew this, and why didn't Crystal say anything about it to them.

"Hunter. How do you know that?" asked Tori.

"About what?" he asked, giving them a puzzled look.

"About Crystal. That she wants to be left alone," said Shane.

"Oh that. Well, uh...She told me last month," he said.

"When did she tell?" asked Blake.

"While we were training," he replied.

"What training? We were training with so many things," said Dustin. "Dude, we had a lot of training sessions when you joined, and even more when Cam got his Ranger powers."

"After Shane and I finished training together so we can work together as a team," said Hunter. "That training when we joined you guys and we kept bopping heads."

"So Crystal actually told you something?" said Shane. "Did she tell you before or after we started to work together?"

"After. When I came to Ops the next day and told her we had won, I asked why she never wanted to join us or hang out. At first, she didn't say. But, I was persistent enough to get an answer out of her."

"Hey guys! Are you just going to stand there all day! Unload the boxes already!" yelled Kelly, the manager of Storm Chargers, and also their sponsor for Motocross.

"Oh man. C'mon. We need to get back to work. Talk to you later guys!" said Blake.

Dustin, Hunter and Blake went back to work. Shane went behind the counter to help any customers, and Tori and Cam sat down on the couch, and watched TV.

"I don't understand," said Tori.

"Understand what?" asked Cam.

"I don't understand why Crystal would tell Hunter that she doesn't want to go out, and not us," she replied. "I know she has opened up to us now and then, and you as well before you got your Ranger powers because you operated everything from behind the scenes. I just wish she opened up to us completely. It has been three months since Blake and Hunter joined, and you got your Ranger powers. Heck, she came here before the school was destroyed. It has been longer than that, and well…I guess I'm just upset that she is afraid she has to keep things from us, even though we have told her countless times that we are there for her, and that we are here to listen if anything is bothering her."

"Well, maybe she will talk to us. Let's just give her some space, and see what happens," he said. "I mean, Hunter did say he was persistent into getting an answer as to why she won't join us. We just have to be persistent as well with her. If it worked for Hunter, then maybe it will work for us. But, for the time being, let's just give her some space and just wait and see. I mean, I can understand what Hunter meant that she's been through a lot. She comes here, completely far away from home, and has no idea where she is. Then she gets caught in the middle of everything with Lothor. She has no family here either, and now we all have Ranger powers except for her. I mean, we both felt helpless when your Ranger powers were stolen and sealed away. Then I was able to go back in time and got the Samurai Amulet, while she had to stay behind. I do sympathize with her with feeling left behind and helpless while you and everyone else face danger. That's just a lot to take in, especially since she had to feel that way for a long time."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I just hope she talks to us soon," she said. "I want her to be more open with us. But, like you said, we just have to wait and see. And also be more persistent with her in getting to talk. But, I just don't want to annoy her. That's the part I'm afraid of if we become _too_ persistent."

"There is a limit to everything," Cam said. "But, we all know when we've reached a point with Crystal. Except Dustin."

"Yeah. He doesn't know when to be quiet," Tori said with a small laugh. "But he has made her laugh now and then. That counts as something, even if he is annoying now and then."

Cam smiled and agreed with Tori. Dustin didn't know when to shut up, and it may have annoyed Crystal. But, if it made her laugh or smile, then it was fine. Dustin knew that as well. They all hoped that she would be able to fully be open with them.

Back at Ninja Ops, Crystal was working on something on the computer mainframe. She's been working on the project for days, and even Cam wondered what she was doing. She did learn a lot from him, but he had no idea what she was up to. All she told him was that she'll let him know when it is complete. Even Sensei was wondering what she was up to. He had no idea what it was she was working on, but it was Cam that really wanted to know what she was up to.

"What are you doing, Crystal?" asked Sensei. "You have been quite busy these past few days."

"I'm just working on something new for the Rangers," she told them. "It's taken longer than expected to finish. I'm still trying to figure everything out, but I've gotten most of it done. It should be complete soon."

"You really have learned a lot from Cam," Sensei told her. "But yet you can't tell him what it is you are working on?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise for everyone. And in the end, I want to know what he thinks of it after it is complete," she said.

"Alright then. But you should've told Cam what it is though. If it doesn't go well, Cam will be upset about this. It could be too powerful for the Rangers and it might hurt them." he said.

"Yes, Sensei. But I know what I'm doing," Crystal said. "I'll make sure it won't hurt them. That's the last thing I want to happen. After everything that has happened…what they have done for me, and you as well…I don't want to do anything that can bring them harm. I'm taking my time since it is nearing completion so there won't be any problems."

"Alright then. Just be careful with what you are doing. You never know when your plans can go wrong," he said.

"I know, Sensei. I know. I'm always careful with what I am doing," she said. "I'm being extra careful since it is almost done."

"Crystal, I just have one question for you."

"What is it, Sensei?"

"Why do you spend time here when you should be out there, having fun? Why aren't you with the other Rangers?"

Crystal stopped typing away at the computer, and sat back in the chair. She frowned, thinking on his question.

"I just...it just feels like I don't belong," she admitted. "Like, there is no place for me with them. I mean, even Cam has Ranger powers, but he was always destined to become one. It is in his blood. And then there is me...a girl far from home that has zero ninja training, but just basic martial arts training. No ninja powers whatsoever. I just...I just want to help the others."

"Crystal. You have come a long way since you first arrived at the Wind Ninja Academy three months ago. You came here, far away from home, but you have helped around during your stay here. You have certainly helped my son a lot before he became a Ranger, and he certainly enjoyed your company before he became a Ranger. And you are creating something new for the Rangers right now. I'd say you do belong with us, Crystal. Your time will come though. In due time, it will come. Just be patient. For now, you have done more than we have asked. And for that, I am eternally grateful. I'm sure the Rangers feel the same way."

"Thank you, Sensei," she said, smiling softly at him, contemplating on what he just told her.

Then, the alarm started to beep. It was another monster attacking the city again. Crystal contacted the rangers. Tori answered it.

"Guys. Motordrone is attacking the city. Looks like its time to show some Ninja Ranger power," said Crystal.

"Alright then," said Shane.

All of six of them went to the back of the shop so no one would know that they are the Power Ranger.

"Ready?" said Shane.

"Ready," they said.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form ha!"

They all morphed into the Power Rangers, and headed towards the city. Motordrone had made a zord for himself.

"Whoa! How are we supposed to fight him?" said Dustin.

"It's zord time guys! Crystal!" said Shane.

"On their way," she said.

Crystal typed in the code, and sent the zords to them. The Rangers went in their zords, and shifted into Megazord mode.

"Guys. I'm sending you a power disc," said Crystal.

After a few seconds, a power disc appeared in their zords.

"Alright. What's this for, Crystal?" said Cam.

"Its something that I made myself. Go on and try it out," she said.

"You heard her," said Hunter.

"Power disc. Locked, and dropped," they said.

The power disc was sent to the center of the zord, and out came a power sphere. Out of the spheres, anew sword appeared for all of them.

"Whoa!" exlaimed Dustin.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Blake.

"It's amazing!" exclaimed Tori.

"Crystal. What is it?" said Cam.

"It's the phoenix blade. It's something I created on my own. It'll give a power boost to the Storm megazord, and allow the Samurai Star and Thunder megazord to combine together to make the Samurai Storm megazord," she said.

"Alright. Let's go and try it out guys," said Shane.

"Alright! Let's go. Megazord formation!" said Hunter, Blake and Cam.

"Samurai power. Thunder power unite!" said the Phoenix blade.

The Thunder Megazord and the Samurai Star Megazord combined, and the new zord that was called the Samurai Star Megazord.

"It gives twice the power when combined," she said.

"Alright. Thanks, Crystal," said Cam.

"Alright. Let's show this creep what we're made of!" said Shane.

The battle started. It was an easy one, but the Storm Megazord received heavy damage. After a few minutes, it was time to destroy the monster.

"Alright. Power sphere. Locked, and dropped," said Tori.

At the center came out a power sphere, and out came the Serpent Sword. It performed its special attack combined with the Phoenix blade. It destroyed the monster with just one swing. After the battle has been won, they all went to the beach. They were surprised to see who was there.

"Crystal! You finally came," said Tori.

"Yeah. I guess I miss everything when I'm just at one place. And I want to see this city. I want to see how it is, and its people. I want to be there when people need help," she said.

"Alright. And don't worry. We'll be right there with you. You'll never be alone," said Hunter.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

So they all walked around the beach, and just talked. It was the first time that they saw Crystal really smiling. And she wasn't smiling because she left Ninja Ops. She was smiling because she was with her friends, and that she knows that she will never be alone. She will always have her friends right by her side.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Long time! So, decided to do a re-write to my first Power Rangers fanfic. Some things are the same, but added in more details and such. Pretty much I'll be going over Thunder Love again, editing it, re-writing parts, and adding in parts. As always, hope you enjoy the re-write.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rangers were glad that Crystal finally decided to come out of Ninja Ops. She seemed happy now, and was opening up more about herself. Just a few days ago, she admitted she liked to sing. This got Shane and Crystal to do some karaoke, to everyone's surprise. But, they all had a good time. They were enjoying their time with Crystal. She may not be a Ranger, but she was still their friend. She has been there since the beginning, and was also forgiving to Blake and Hunter after what they did. But after learning the truth, she forgave them. It wasn't their fault that Lothor tricked them. They didn't know Wind Rangers and Cam, nor did they know how their parents passed away. She had put herself in their shoes, and understood things. Now with new allies, the team was stronger than ever.

Speaking of Crystal, not only was she opening up more with the Rangers, but she was becoming closer with Hunter. The other Rangers took notice of this, and also noticed a certain look the Crimson Thunder Ninja would get whenever he would see Crystal, or when she would enter Ops. It was clear Hunter had developed a crush on her, but has yet to tell her how he feels. It was also clear to understand that he was afraid of what she was going to say. He was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way about him. That was anyone's worst fear when it came to admitting one's feelings to someone they have a crush on. Hunter could only hope that Crystal felt the same way he feels about her. But, little he did know, everyone else can see that she did feel the same way. It was just Hunter who couldn't see it.

The Rangers and Crystal decided to go out to the beach today. Crystal had mentioned she wanted to go, so they got in the van and went out to the shore. It was her first time their since she first arrived, and was glad to be back near the water. Everyone could tell she was enjoying herself, and they were glad. She started running along the water, smiling each time the waves crashed and ran up against the sand. Everyone just couldn't help but smile at the site. She had a way to make them smile, no matter how small. Cam had considered her his little sister, and was glad that she too decided to come out of Ops. He did enjoy her company at Ops during his time there before becoming the Green Samurai Ranger, and was thankful for her help with his cyber twin. Her first encounter, though, was not that great. But, thanks to the reprogramming they did, it was easier to deal with.

As they wandered around the beach, Hunter just kept staring at Crystal as she walked around in the water. Blake took notice, and nudged his brother.

"C'mon bro. You have to tell her now. Who knows how long she is going to be with us. Go tell her how you feel," Blake said.

"I know. But, I just don't know how to say it," Hunter said. "Besides, she probably doesn't feel the same way. I probably shouldn't."

"I know she feels the same way. We all know that she likes you. You're the only one that can't see it. So go up to her, and tell her dammit!" said Blake.

"Alright! I'll tell her. No need to yell," said Hunter.

Hunter started to approach Crystal, and the other Rangers stood back, waiting for him to confess his feelings and see her reaction. While he was approaching her, he was practicing lines of how to say his feelings for her. He almost bumped into her when she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Whoa. Sorry, Crystal," he said.

"Something on your mind, Hunter?" she asked. "I waved, but you seemed distracted by something."

"Uh. Yeah. Sorry. Um…about that…Crystal…"

Hunter was interrupted when his morpher went off. He mentally cursed Sensei for ruining his moment with Crystal. Just what he needed. Crystal looked at him, and they rejoined the rest of the Rangers.

"Go for Shane."

"Shane. You and the other Rangers are needed in the city. Zurgane is there."

"We're on it."

"I'll head back to Ops," said Crystal. "Be careful guys."

Crystal started to head back to Ops, and Hunter watched her closely. With Zurgane attacking the city, he didn't want to leave her out in the open alone.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm gonna make sure she gets back safely."

"Good idea. With Zurgane out, who knows what might happen," said Tori.

"Keep an eye on her," said Cam. "Don't let anything happen to her."

"I won't."

Hunter followed after Crystal as the remaining Rangers headed towards the city. When they arrived, Zurgane was leading the attack along with Kelzaks. They morphed, and started to fight back the Kelzaks. As they were fighting the Kelzaks, Lothor took notice of the Crimson Thunder Ranger and the girl he was following. He used that as a moment to send Kelzaks to capture the Thunder Ranger and get payback for what he and his brother did to him.

"Crystal! Wait up!" Hunter called out to her.

"What are you doing here? You should be with the others," she said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure you got back to Ops okay. With Zurgane out, who knows what else may happen."

"Thanks, Hunter. I really don't want to find out what happens if Zurgane were to appear."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Kelzaks had appeared. Immediately, Hunter jumped in front of Crystal, already in a fighting stance.

"Stay close to me," he told her.

Crystal nodded her head yes, staying close to Hunter. Once the Kelzaks charged at them, Hunter charged right at them, with Crystal right behind him. She stayed close to him, but she was able to fight off the Kelzaks that came at her. Hunter was surprised to see her fight so well. She did tell him that she had some basic martial arts training, but he didn't know just how much training she had. Seeing her move…he was impressed, and it just added to the list of what made Hunter like her.

Once they had defeated all the Kelzaks, Hunter and Crystal rushed back to Ops before any more decided to show up. They made it safely back to Ops, and Sensei was by the console.

"Hunter. You must hurry back. The other Rangers need your help."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks, Hunter," Crystal said, hugging him before he left.

"Anytime, Crystal," he said, smiling at her. "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

Hunter morphed, and headed back into the city to join the other Rangers. Crystal ran over to the console, and watched the fight with Sensei. The Rangers were holding up with the Kelzaks, but Zurgane was having an advantage with the Rangers being distracted by the Kelzaks.

"You Rangers are done for!" Zurgane said. "I have a new Zord!"

Zurgane then disappeared, and appeared his new Zord. The Rangers looked up, and Hunter arrived just in time.

"Hey, Crystal! It's Zord time!" said Shane.

"On their way!"

Crystal released the Zords, and they were on their way. The Rangers entered them, and formed the Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and the Samurai Star Megazord. Crystal then sent the Wind Rangers the power disc to summon the Serpent Sword.

"Take this!"

The Storm Megazard did an upperslash attack on Zurgane's zord, taking damage. Zurgane stumbled back a bit, but managed to regain his balance. Crystal sent the Thunder Rangers a power disc as well, summoning the Spin Blade. The Thunder Zord did a downward slash. Zurgane blocked it, but was knocked back again by Cam's Zord.

"Hey, Crystal! I think it's time to show Zurgane our new weapon!" said Cam.

"One Phoenix Blade coming right up!"

Crystal then sent the power disc, and the Rangers summoned their newly built weapon. The Storm Megazord took the Phoenix Blade, and the three zords did a team attack to Zurgane's Zord. The Storm Megazord did a final attack with the Phoenix Blade from behind, destroying Zurgane's Zord. The Rangers cheered, but Crystal didn't. That fight, to her, seemed too easy. Something didn't feel right. She just hoped she was wrong. The Rangers teleported back to Ninja Ops, and powered down. Crystal turned in her seat, smiling at the Rangers.

"Well done, Rangers," said Sensei. "The Phoenix Blade certainly is a great addition to your arsenal. Well done on building it, Crystal."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Hunter just told us what happened earlier. You really are good when it comes to martial arts," said Tori. "I had no idea you were that trained."

"Thanks. I only know the basics though," Crystal admitted.

"Well, you really are good. By the story Hunter told us, you know quite a lot," said Cam. "Perhaps next time you can join us in training then. Probably learn the ways of the Ninja then."

"Thank you. I'll take you up on that offer. I just don't want to be useless to you," she said.

"Crystal. You are not useless to us. In fact, you have been very helpful to us ever since you got here," said Tori.

"Yeah. I mean, you made a Phoenix Blade for the zord, and you've helped us with our training everyday. You are really helpful to us," said Dustin.

"Dustin's right. You made a new weapon, and you are a very good teacher," said Hunter. "Heck, you helped me out with the Kelzaks earlier, and you were a big help with taking care of them."

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten this much far without your help," said Cam.

"Thank you," she said while blushing.

Crystal smiled as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Sensei couldn't help but smile at Crystal as well, and at the Rangers. What they said to her was true. She has been nothing but helpful to them since her arrival at the Wind Ninja Academy. And now that she has proven that she can fight, perhaps she will choose the path of a Ninja Master as well. They'll just have to wait and see how far her training will come.


End file.
